We All Float Down Here Part 1
by Paco787
Summary: A promise made 28 years ago calls 7 adults to reunite in South Park, Colorado where as kids they fought a creature that preyed on the town's children. Unsure that they killed it all those years ago, the 7 vowed to return to South Park if IT ever returned. Now, kids are being killed again. And their promise drags them back to South Park. South Park/IT/Pennywise The Clown. R
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The terror, which would not end for another twenty-eight years if it ever did end, at least as far I know or can tell, with a simple hockey puck, floating down a gutter swollen with water of melted snow from a fierce blizzard. A simple hockey puck that would make 7 children endure a whole summer of a nightmare beyond their wildest imaginations. A hockey puck that would give them the courage to face this nightmare. And just a simple hockey puck that would reunite them many years later and test their friendship. And a hockey puck, that would test them to see if they would fulfill a blood oath they made all those years ago. As I write this down, this same hockey puck, right now, could be somewhere out in the ocean. Floating, or maybe even at the bottom of the ocean.

****


	2. Chapter 1 : Useful Information

**Chapter 1 :  
Useful Info  
Kyle**

As Clyde was talking to me and Kenny about something with webbed feet , I felt a hand grab me and it turned me around . "What the hell Stan?", I asked him . He looked as if he's seen a ghost . "Trent Boyett is getting outta juvenile hall , he just got parole!", he said scared out of his mind . "WHAT!?", screamed Kenny . "How? He was put away a few months ago!", I said . "Hey gay wads what's going on?" Cartman asked us as he walked by us . Even though I hate Cartman with all my soul , he had to know this . "Trent Boyett is being released from juvenile hall again", I replied grimly . "That's cool , when did -

Cartman stopped dead in his tracks. "What did you say? Trent Boyett the meanest , dirtiest , toughest kid in the world , super pissed off at us that Trent Boyett?",he asked me. "Yeah", I replied grimly. Cartman looked at the ground. "Oh holy jesus god", he mumbled. "What the hell are we gonna do!?", Stan asked extremely scared . Before we could say anything else Butters came running up to us and asked the question that put fear in us . "Is it true!? Trent Boyett is getting out!?", Butters asked us scared out of his mind. "It's true!", Cartman replied . "Oh jesus, oh christ in heaven! I gotta hide!", he said as he ran and screamed for the exit . "You guys , we've got this!", said Kenny. We looked at him as if he was crazy. "What the hell do you mean!? Not even the 6th graders were able to beat up Trent , what makes you think we can?", I asked him. "We have Stan's sister remember?", he said as if this idea was the cure to cancer. "Wait, he's right! Last time she said she was gonna kick Trent's ass as long as we told and everyone else the truth!", Stan said. Cartman shook his head. "No , no way! I'm not waiting till after school to get that bitch's help! I'm getting the fuck outta here!", he said as started to run after the school exit. I shook my head. We just had to wait a few hours and this problem would have gone away. "Well who knows , maybe that serial killer that's on the loose out there will get him before he gets us!", Kenny said. "Dude don't fucking joke about that!", I said to him. Kenny knew what he said wasn't right. Trent might wanna kick our ass , but there's an even bigger problem than him out there in South Park. Someone has been killing kids. Some disappear then turn up dead. Some just disappear and aren't found at all. And the way the police find them . . . man . "C'mon guys let's go to class", said Stan. We started walking when we heard an announcement from the principal on the announce system. "All students are to go home immediately after their 6th period class . Thank you".

The announcement ended and we stared at each other. "So we have a half a day now?" Kenny asked . I shrugged my shoulders and started to cough really badly. My cold was starting to get worse. "Why didn't you just stay at home dude?", Stan asked. "You know how my mom is man", I said to him as we arrived into class. I sat in my seat and looked at all the other students. They looked as confused as we are. "How come we're going home early today?" Bebe asked. He looked at us funny. "What's wrong? You look as if someone died", Stan said. Some of us laughed. He looked up at Stan and looked furious. "That's because they found Annie Nelson's body in a dumpster almost 3 miles away from North Park you fucking smart ass", he said to him angrily. Stan's face was full of regret. "Now listen children , as you already know there's a serial killer out there and now Annie Nelson is dead . The mayor is issuing a 7PM curfew . We're living in a dangerous time boys and girls", informed us. Some of us groaned. But knew that this was for our own good. School passed by quickly today . The whole school seemed depressed. Annie was the 3rd kid to die this month, and the 12th to die this year. And other kids have been dissapearing. I'm not blaming the mayor at all for this. It's 3 weeks till the end of school and now our summer is gonna be ruined by some asshole. Kenny asked me if I wanted to hang out after school but I told him that I was gonna just head home. My cold is getting worse and I'm feeling horrible. Ike should be home by now. The kindergarden kids always get out earlier than we do. When I got home my mom was surprised to see me.

"Kyle? I thought I told you to go to school today. Why are you here so early?", she asked. I swear my mom can be such a bitch sometimes. "Another kid died today mom", I said to her. "Oh", she said. "The mayor issued a 7 p.m. curfew for all the kids and teenagers", I told her. "I can't blame her", my mom said. I went upstairs and crashed on my bed it felt great and horrible at the same time. We didn't have any medicine in the house. I fell asleep for what seemed hours when a hand started to poke my head. Ike was standing next to me. "What do you want Ike?", I asked, annoyed that someone woke me up from my sleep. "Can you help me put on this hockey armor?", he asked. I frowned and he knew why. "Mommy said it's ok, I just have to be back in a hour", he said. Oh man , he has no idea what's going on out there. I checked my phone to see what time it was. It was 3p.m. and the sun was still up. I guess I shouldn't worry . . .

"Ike do you know what's going on out there?", I asked him . He nodded. "Mommy said if I'm not at the door at 4 she'll call the police", he said. That put a smile on my face. My brother may be a genius, but he's not always the brightest kid. I helped him put on the armor. He had his helmet and gloves on. But he was missing something. "Ike , don't you have a hockey stick?", I asked him. He shook his head. I searched through my closet and found an old hockey stick and a puck. Ike looked as if he was receiving a gift from God! He held them in his hands and then looked up at me. "Wow! Thanks Kyle! Do you wanna come with me?" he asked . "No", I replied coldly . I didn't wanna hang out with a bunch of little kids. "Ok", he said . He hugged me and then kissed my cheek. "Aw, sick Ike!", I said disgusted. I wiped my cheek. Ike started to head out the door when I stopped him. "Ike , becareful ok little brother?", I said to him. He nodded. "I wish you'd come with me", he said . He left my room. I should have gone with him .

**So this is chapter one . Some of you know what happens next . Tell me what you think , and please give ideas for a title . I don't think I wanna keep this one .**

**To those who've already read parts of the story, if you have gone back to reread it you will notice I changed the prologue. I changed it because it sounded like one for part 2 of this story. Anyway tell me how I'm doing and you know . . . give me ideas for a title :l**


	3. Chapter 2 : Kyle's Mistake

**Chapter 2 **  
**Kyle's Mistake**

Ike ran down the streets of South Park . He was hitting the hockey puck his brother gave him all over the sidewalks and streets . Ever since the Pee Wee hockey game , Ike wanted to prove himself . His team was severely beaten by the Red Wings . He couldn't remember the score , but his coach was really upset . Ike decided to try out for the team next year and decided to practice as much as he could . And what other way to practice than street hockey? He didn't have his own skates but Filmore offered him a pair . It was Filmore who told Ike to try out and asked to play with him and Ike's former team mates . Ike couldn't decline . It was gonna be fun to see them again . He looked up at the sky . The sun was still up , but was starting to go down . He happily hurried to the basketball court still hitting the puck everywhere he went . _I wonder if Filmore's mom will have snacks,_ he thought to himself . Dinner was ready at the Broflovski's house , but Ike was too excited for dinner . It was awesome to play a sport instead of his mother or father making him read a book by Stephen Hawking or Einstien . Ike kept running down and hit the hockey puck one more time but panicked as he saw that it was about to fall into a storm drain . "Oh no!", Ike cried out . He chased after it as fast as he could . But it was too late . The puck fell in . He tried to reach in the storm drain and get it but it was hopeless . He knew it was a dumb idea , but what else could he do ? That was his brother's and he wanted to take care of it . Somebody else could have a puck right ? He got up and started to walk away when he heard a voice from the storm drain . "Hiya Ike!"

Ike turned around and was surprised to see a clown in the storm drain . He could have sworn it just had yellow eyes , but that could have been his imagination or the cause of the storm drain . "Aren't you gonna say hello?", it asked smiling . Ike shook his head . "Aw , c'mon bucko!", it said still smiling . "Don't you want a balloon?", it asked . The clown held up a yellow balloon . Ike started to reach for it , but stopped . "I'm not supposed to take stuff from strangers , my dad said", Ike told the clown . "Very wise of your dad Ike ! Very wise indeed ! I Ike , am Pennywise the Dancing Clown , you, are Ike ! So now we know each other!", the clown said . Ike smiled . "I guess so , how did you end up in the storm drain?" , Ike asked the clown . "The blizzard from last week just bleeew me away Ike ! The winds were so hard that I fell in!", Pennywise told him . Ike knew that this was all bullshit . But he trusted Pennywise . He didn't know why or how . "Well , it was nice to meet you . I gotta go now", Ike said starting to get up and leave . "Go!?", Pennywise shockingly asked , "Without this?", he said as he showed Ike his brother's hockey puck . "My hockey puck!" Ike cried in joy . "Exactly ! Go on kiddo take it . . .

Ike wanted to take it but hesitated . "Ohhh . You want it don't you Ike? Of course you do ! And there's cotton candy and rides too! And all of sorts of surprises too!", he said . And all of a sudden , Ike could smell it ! The cotton candy and roasted peanuts and popcorn! He could smell it from the drain , and it smelled delicious ! Maybe he didn't have to ask Filmore's mom for snacks . He could hear the rollercoasters and the laughter and joy of other children . "And balloons too! All colors!", He offered . "Do they float?", Ike asked . To Ike's horror the clown started to change . The yellow eyes were back . It's teeth were fangs and it's face looked of pure evil . Ike saw It . "Oh yes . . . they float Ike . They float . And when you're down here with me . . . YOU FLOAT TOO!", It shouted . It grabbed Ike's arm and tried to drag him in , but Ike did his best to get away from It . He felt his arm rip from his socket and then from his body . He cried in pain but was losing too much blood . Ryan Valmer ran out of his house to see what all the commotion was about but was to late . Ike was dead . His arm ripped off from his body , his blood dripping down into the storm drain , and worst of all : there was no one in sight .

**2 chapters down and many more to go ! This was pretty short but don't worry chapter 3 is already in progress . Tell me what you think and you know . . . give me ideas for a title :l**


	4. Chapter 3-4 : Appearances

**Chapter 3: An Unusual Appearance**  
**Stan**

It's been a depressing week . At first I didn't want go to Ike's funeral . But I realized that Kyle was gonna need me and the others now more than ever . I can't believe Ike's arm was ripped off right from his body . Who would do that to a kid? Kyle hasn't come to school for a week now , and I think he'll miss the last week of school too . I'd call him lucky , but the way he gets to miss school just plain sucks . I think if someone killed me Shelly wouldn't care at all . She'd just be pissed that she wasn't the one to do it . Cartman has been mouthing off and saying that Ike's death was just an excuse for Kyle to get out of school . He would go on about the usual Jew stuff and then something awesome happened . Everyone in class started kicking Cartman's ass at recess . Even the girls got in on it! I think Kenny and Clyde got the most hits in . And out of all the girls , Wendy hit him the most . It was pretty funny to see other kids make a line just to beat up Cartman . I might have felt bad for him if he didn't say those things about Kyle and Ike . Cartman has been acting weird ever since Trent Boyett has gotten out juvenile hall . He hasn't been . . . well Cartman . He's been quiet . The only times he'll ever say anything that's not cool , it'll just be about Kyle being Jewish . The usual annoying bullshit .

I remember when we dressed up a pig as Butters and threw it over a rooftop , he told us his parents went a little crazy . I can only imagine what Kyle's parents are going through . They had Ike taken away from them once , and from what Kyle told us , it wasn't good . So we went all the way to fucking Canada to get him back . And now Ike is gone for good . I doubt they're just crying and walking around like zombies . I don't wanna know . I've been at Stark's pond for a while now . I was thinking of a way that me and the others could cheer Kyle up . Butter's might have an idea . But his ideas are stupid . Take him to Casa Bonita ? Super Funland? Pi-Pi's Waterpark? No , fuck that place . I don't wanna deal with giant piss tidal waves again . Man this is hard . How do you cheer someone up who's little brother just died by getting their armed ripped off? This is gonna be hard . I was gonna call Kenny and Butters so we could come up with ideas but something caught my eye .

There's someone running towards where I am . I can't tell who it is , he's to far away . Wait , what if it was the killer that was on the loose? I looked closer and noticed it was a kid . The killer couldn't have been a kid right? I started to back away , but curiosity had me . Why do I always do this ? Something bad or strange happens , I either stay or go to it . God damn it . If trouble doesn't find me then I go and look for it . He was getting closer but then his appearance caught my attention . His clothes were all black , he had long wavy black hair , lightning bolt shaped eyebrows . It couldn't be . I haven't seen him since the 3rd grade . But I was right because he fell at my feet . And was breathing pretty hard .

"Damien?"

**Chapter 4 :2 Unusual Disappearances**  
**30 minuets ago**  
**Damien**

I awoke with my head hurting . I didn't know where I was . Where could I be? I started to look around so I could try and find out . Father and I always used to move from place to to place until he developed a relationship with that man Saddam Hussein . We have been to many places on Earth , so I might be able to recognize where I could be . I stood up and started to walk around . I was in a apartment . But why? I was just torturing someone at home . It was what the humans called a studio apartment . One large room with what they needed . I left this apartment and started to walk around this familiar place . If am not mistaken this is the town of South Park . The town where my father had a fight with Jesus Christ . I can't remember , I've been in Hell for too long to remember this place . I walked around the town until I felt a noise in my pocket . I reached in and found a envelope . It was a letter from my father ! But how? I was nowhere near him when I was torturing that man . Maybe this letter could explain everything . I opened it and immediately started to read it .

_Damien my son ,_

_If you are reading this then I am most likely dead or have disappeared from this world . If it makes you feel better Jesus Christ is also gone . You have awoken in a apartment in the town South Park . I had a boxing match with Jesus here last year , do you remember? I have prepared everything for you if this situation had ever happened . You have everything you need my son . Somewhere to live , a cell phone , a computer , books for research , a television and anything else that you need to make you look like a normal child . And I mean "normal" because your powers and abilities are gone . I gave them to you , but now with me gone so are your powers . You most likely have woken up with your head hurting because you've been teleported here so fast that it had an effect on you . I'm sorry to tell you that you won't be able to come back home . And no one can come and get you . With me gone , Hell has had some side effects . But I don't want to get into that . I sent you to South Park for a reason Damien , and I am gone for a reason . There is a entity in South Park that awakens and feeds on the children of the town every 30 years . Before humans were created this thing came to Earth . Neither God nor I knew what it was . I knew that it wasn't a good thing and I had an argument with God about killing it . This is the true reason why I was cast down . Not an argument about me wanting to become more powerful . It was an argument about killing a creature that by over the years was becoming more and more powerful . I bet that fool regrets this now ._

_Damien , I sent you here so you can destroy this entity because God will not destroy the creature . And he will not try to help you no matter what happens . It has become strong enough to kill me and Jesus . Maybe even worse . You must be careful . It probably already knows you are here . Go and seek help . If you have not noticed yet , there is another letter in your other pocket . But this one is not for you . If you remember , before I almost ruled the world because of that Jewish woman , a young boy was in hell . He wore a an orange coat that would cover his face and his pants were also orange . I don't remember and I don't remember his name either . He helped me in the situation I was in with Saddam . I granted him a wish and the Earth went back to normal . This boy is immortal and he is the closest thing on Earth that can stop this being . Find him , give him the envelope , and help him destroy It ._

_I was foolish to not pay attention to what that thing was doing on Earth or how powerful It was becoming . Jesus made the same mistake too . So now we're both gone . I don't know what It looks like or what It does so It can feed , so you must be careful . Remember , your powers are gone . You can now die and feel what the humans feel . Even emotions .Good luck my son . Even though you might never see me again , know that I will always somehow be with you ._

_Your father ._

I felt my eyes water . I walked and walked until I became tired . I looked around . I was in the woods . I laid on a tree stump and put my hands on my head . _Good luck my son?_ Father would never say something like that to me . Was this some sort of cruel joke? What entity could be strong enough to take out both that weakling Jesus and my father? I need to find this boy . It can't be hard to find him if he wears nothing but orange . But where could he be? I decide to go and find him until I heard noises behind me . I turned around and I saw . . . Jesus!?

"Jesus! You weakling , where is my father!?", I shouted at him demanding where my father was . He only smiled at me . "Is that anyway to talk to the son of the lord?", he asked still smiling . I closed my eyes in frustration . I am not someone with patience . I opened them again and Jesus was in a clown suit and . . . . he had balloons with him . "What's the matter Damien? Don't you want a balloon?", he asked me . "Why would I want a stupid balloon!?", I asked angrily . "C'mon kiddo , don't be like that!", he said to me . I turned around and started to walk away . My patience was wearing thin and I had to find this boy . Jesus didn't seem like himself and he was of no use at all . I kept walking until I heard laughter behind me . Evil laughter . I turned around but no one was there . I kept walking and I heard the laughter again . I walked faster but I felt as if someone was behind me so I turned around . A clown was there . It was wearing the same suit that Jesus wore . The emotion called fear started to overcome me . "Hey Damien , you forgot your balloon!", it said . He let go of one and it floated towards my face . It popped and blood splattered all over my face . I turned around and ran . "Hahaha , you're a riot Damien!", I heard it say . I ran faster . "We all float Damien! Everyone floats down here! Even your dad!", I heard it say . I don't know how it knew my father or how I could still hear that clown's voice , but I still ran . "Bring your friends next time Damien . . . Oh no wait , what friends? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!", it laughed at the top of it's lungs . I ran faster and faster with my eyes closed . I didn't know where I was going . How can I , the son of Satan , be scared of a mere circus clown? I continued to run until I fell from exhaustion . And then I heard a voice say my name .

"Damien?"

**So I put 2 chapters here . Damien is an important part in this story . He's gonna replace Cartman in the group . Sorry Cartman fans :(. But he will be in the story ! And sorry that Stan's chapter is so short too . I'll make it longer next time . I also decided to do both 1st and 3rd person point of view . Anyway tell me what you think so far and you know . . . give me an idea for a title :l. If I like it , you can make an o/c and I'll put him/her in this and my other fic .And of course you'll receive credit for it :D .Part 5-6 coming soon ! Or maybe just 5 :l.**


	5. Chapter 5-6 : Trying To Reminisce

**Chapter 5  
News**  
**Kenny**

"So he has blood all over his face?", I asked Stan over my cheap cell phone . "Yeah dude , it's all over him!", he replied over the phone . "Fine I'm coming", I said . I hung up and walked out of my room . "Dad I'm going out!", I called out to him . No reply . "Dad I'm off to smoke weed and do drugs", I called out to him again . Still no reply . I sighed . I couldn't believe i was gonna say this . "Dad I'm gonna fuck Karen , do you have a condom?", I called out to him once again. "YOU'RE GONNA WHAT!?" I heard my Mom yell at me . Oh man , I didn't even know she was home! She walked in from the kitchen and stared at me dead in the eyes. "What did you say?", she asked me . I gave a nervous laugh . "Mom I was just kidding , I swear! I was just trying to tell Dad I'm going out . "Your Father isn't here , he's working", she told me . Working? My Dad working? My Mom knew what I was thinking . "Yes your Father is working at a Home Depot and he's working with that guy Darryl Weathers doing God knows what", she told me . "When did he start?", I asked curiously . "He started last week. What did you think he was on another drinking rampage at the bar? No , he was working and he's gonna not gonna be home for a lot longer . And if you wanna know , Karen isn't gonna be home for the Summer", she said . "Why!?", I asked extremely shocked and a little angrily . My Mom sighed . "Kenny , I know you love your sister but with a child killer out there , I'm not taking any damn chances with my kids!", she said . It was my turn to sigh . "Kenny , don't worry she'll be with Kevin and they're gonna be at your Grandma's house until this fucker is caught! You can go out but please be back before the curfew", she begged me . I nodded and headed out .

I started to jog to Stark's pond . When I got there I was pretty surprised to see Damien . And what was on his face . It was covered in red. "Dude what took you so long?", Stan asked me . "Nothing , just a little talk", I replied . I looked at Damien and . . . well he looked terrified . I didn't know someone like him could get scared . "How do we even know that's real blood?", I asked Stan . "We've been around a lot of really weird stuff to know what blood looks like Kenny", he replied . I guess he's right . Damien looked at me . He was looking up and down at me , kinda inspecting me . "Are you the one who helped my father?", he asked . "What?", I asked confused . "My Father gave me a letter and told me that a boy in orange helped him in Hell", he replied. "Helped him with what?", Stan asked . "He told me that he was in a situation with Saddam Hussein", he replied . Stan was confused but I remember . Satan didn't listen to me until the very end . Until Saddam called him a "weak stupid cum bucket". I have to admit that was funny as hell , but Saddam really was a dick to Satan . "Remember when Kyle's mom caused a huge fucking war with Canada?", I asked him . He nodded . "Yeah it was because of that stupid reason that Terrance and Phillip were evil . I don't even know how we managed to go to war because of that", he replied . Time for a story . "Well listen up , one day when I was in Hell , I was walking around and I noticed that Satan was outside a room and he was crying", I said . "MY FATHER WAS CRYING!?", Damien shouted , causing some blood to spill on me . I nodded . "I asked him what was wrong and he told me his relationship issue with Saddam Hussein . So I tried convincing him to break up with him and just go up to Earth and rule by himself because he's fucking Satan! He told me he would but Saddam convinced him that he would change with some dance moves."

"Satan was in a relationship with Saddam Hussein?", Stan asked . I nodded . "And right when he was gonna break up with Saddam , Satan was convinced not to because Saddam pulled off some dance moves?", he asked laughing a little . I nodded again . "Wow! What a retard!", he said laughing . Even with all that blood on his face , Damien gave him a death stare to and he Stan shut up . "And I think you know the rest", I said . "Yeah , he thanked you and went back to hell", Stan said remembering . "So you ARE the boy who helped my father?", Damien asked me . "Yup", I said . There was some relief on his face . Like he needed to get something done . You know , like when you have a test to do and you only finished one side , but then you turn the page and in your head you say FINALLY!

"See Damien? I told you I knew who Kenny was", Stan said cheering him up a little . He smiled . But it was creepy because he still had all that blood on his face . "Dude , don't you have like a tissue or something?", Stan asked him. "For what?", Damien asked . "You still got blood all over your face man", I said . Damien wiped his face with his hands and most of the blood came off , although most of it stayed . "Can't you make a tissue appear or something?" Stan asked . Damien shook his head . "With my Father gone so are my powers", he said . "Gone? What do you mean gone?", Stan asked confused . "I'm not sure what happened , but Jesus is gone too", he replied ."WHAT!?", Stan shouted . "What the hell does any of that even mean!?", I asked . Damien said nothing . He gave me an envelope and walked towards the pond and started cleaning his face . I guess I'll read it while he finishes .

**Chapter 6  
In Deep Sorrow**  
**Kyle**

I remember when Ike was taken away from us by his real parents , I knew there was something I could do . I went all the way to Canada with the guys to get him back . And we did it . We caught Saddam Hussein too , and all of the laws he made as Prime Minister were gone . Even though we couldn't celebrate Christmas , the Canadians wanted us to celebrate with them . I got to punch Cartman in the face and we went home . But now , there's nothing I can do . I always did my best keep Ike safe . Even though he was a pain in the ass . I haven't been to school for a week and I'm not going to for the last week of school either . I haven't talked to any of my friends since Ike's funeral . I was surprised that Cartman came . But I'm pretty sure he came just for the food after the funeral . When Ike was first taken away from us my parents were a mess . My Dad wouldn't stop crying and my Mom would just walk around the house aimlessly like a zombie with no knowledge . This is worse . All my Mom does is just lay on the couch with a blanket over her . And my Dad just sits in a chair and stairs into the ceiling . They hardly acknowledge me anymore . I guess parents really do care about the youngest child more . 3 days after Ike died , my Dad went into Ike's room and started putting his stuff in a trash bag . When he was about to carry them out my Mom caught him and was pissed . "DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE THROW HIS THINGS OUT! YOU PUT THEM BACK WERE THEY WERE!", she screamed at him . My Dad sighed but he did it . My Mom went back to the couch and laid there like a dead body again. My Dad went to cry in his room .

Jeez , I wish something could get them to stop being like that . I know we're gonna get through this eventually . But not like this . Not like this . I wanted to go outside and just enjoy the sunshine , but I just can't . I don't know why . I got up from my own bed and went into Ike's room . I looked around and then sat on the floor . The room was a little dusty and dirty . What's the point in cleaning this room if no one is gonna be in here? . . . That's no way to think! Jesus Christ , what the Hell is wrong with me!? I'm starting to think like one of those goth kids . I need to lighten up . I need some sunshine . I got up and started to head out the door , but something just forced me to stop . I leaned on a bookshelf that was in Ike's room but I fell . _Ow_ , I thought as I rubbed my head . I leaned up and noticed that one of Ike's photo albums had fallen off the bookshelf . I picked it up and just stared at it . **Ike M . Broflovski** , it read on the cover of the album . I started looking through some of the pictures . I wasn't sad , for a weird reason it was nice seeing his face again . I flipped through the pages until I got to his class photo . I was staring at it , wondering how a 3 year old could get into Kindergarten . But then something happened .Ike turned his head and winked at me .

I froze where I was . I couldn't move . "I'm dead Kyle", said Ike's picture . Blood started to ooze out of the picture . I know blood when I see it . My friends and I have been around it long enough to know what it even tastes like . I threw the photo album across the room . "Just my imagination", I said to myself . I started to walk out when the photo album started flipping pages all by itself . And the page it was on was Ike's school photo . I felt my heart pounding . Blood continued to come out of it . I screamed and fell on the floor and the blood came out faster and was coming towards me . I heard footsteps coming up the stairs and the blood stopped . But it was still there and it was on my hands . My parents came bursting into the room and they looked around . "Kyle?", my Dad said . I couldn't speak . My heart was pounding so fast that I was breathless. I tried to talk but all that came out were those weird breathing noises that people with asthma would make when they had an attack . I pointed at the photo album and they looked . Mom just picked it up and put it back on the shelf . She started crying and went back downstairs . My Dad looked at me and said "I don't want you coming in here anymore Kyle , do you understand?"

He walked away . I was stunned! How the hell didn't they notice the blood!? My Mom picked up the photo album for Christ's sake! She had the blood on her hands . My Dad even stepped in it . What the fuck is wrong with their eyesight!? I still see the blood . They might have at least have been able to smell it. I walked out of the room and heard laughter . I didn't stop to see what the hell that was . I'm just gonna go outside and see what the others are up to . I need some fun right now . I need to get out of this house . It's too damn depressing in here . I walked out of the house not saying anything to Mom and Dad . They're too busy crying right now . I'm gonna go for a walk . Maybe I'll see someone on the way . All of that was just my imagination right? Right?

**So I did 2 more chapters . Some of you guys might recognize Kyle's chapter . It's one of Bill's experiences with It/Pennywise . Kyle is gonna be easy to write about since Ike was his brother . Like I said I'm taking some parts of the book and mini series and putting them here with a twist on it . Tell me how I'm doing and if you want give me some ideas !:D and you know . . . give me ideas for a new title :l .**


	6. Chapter 7-8 : School's out

**Chapter 7  
Kenny's Letter  
Stan**

"Come on dude , what's it say?", I asked him . Kenny didn't read it out loud and he wouldn't tell us what it said . "Does it matter?", he asked a little annoyed . "Yeah , it matters!", I said a little angry . How would this not matter to him? Satan and Jesus are both dead! Or gone , like Damien said . But that doesn't make much sense . I snatched the letter from his hands . "Stan , what the hell?", he said angrily. I ignored him and started reading it out load so Damien could hear it too .

_Dear Little One ,_

_I once again thank you with my situation with Saddam Hussein . It was a huge help to me . Although I was extremely disappointed in your wish . Believe it or not , I had another situation with Saddam . But God himself helped me this time . And now Saddam is in Heaven with the Mormons . I've heard you were the one who commanded Heaven's army . Being Keanu Reeves must have been a difficult task for you . Even though I want to rip your throat out for defeating my army , I'll let it slide . I won't forget what you did for me . But these stories are for another time Little One , for if you have received this letter , my son Damien has brought troubling news . It's true , both I and Jesus are either dead or missing from this world . You're wondering what does this even mean . Little One , I can hardly explain this . But if Damien has reached you and has read his letter to you , then by all means help him . I know that you are immortal . I've noticed that you died many times and have gone to both Heaven and Hell . But you once said that you sometimes see Heaven or Hell . You don't remember seeing them after you die , you only caught a mere glimpse of it . You stayed in Hell for a while because I was busy with my plan to conquer Earth and my situation with Saddam . You stayed in Heaven for a while because they wanted you to defeat my army . The cult of Chtulu has somehow given you this ability , am I correct? But now with Jesus and I gone , some side effects will occur in both Heaven and Hell . I tell you this because you can see both places when you die . I will not go into full detail of our side effects but only yours . When you die , you will not have to go through the trouble of going to Heaven or Hell . You will wake up in your bed , in your ordinary body . We've gone through the trouble of giving you bodies so you can go back to Earth , but now you will not have to deal with that problem . Once you die , you will be in your room , like you have normally died in the past . You are now able to do this because the Archangel Michael has made it so . But enough of that , time to tell you why Damien has been sent here ._

_There is an entity in the town of South Park that awakes every 30 years to feed on the children of the town . I'm not sure how it became powerful enough to get rid of me and Jesus . As far as I know It has lived in South Park for many centuries. I never really cared what it did , but once I felt how powerful it was becoming I knew it was going to become a concern . And now I am gone from this world . Little One , with your ability to repeatedly die , you and Damien are the closest ones who can destroy this creature . Damien has books in the apartment he was put in that could help destroy it. But be warned , being killed is most likely not the worst thing it can do . I don't know much about the creature , but if it has become more powerful than Jesus and me both , than it could do far worse than just kill . You have seen what I do in hell just for fun. I'm not sure what this thing is capable of. Be careful , both you and Damien. The powers that Damien once posessed are also gone . So asking him for any "special" help will be hopeless. Do not expect help from God either. When this thing first showed itself on Earth I wanted to kill it but God disagreed . And still does to this day. And now the fool's son is gone while mine is trying to defeat it . Help him Little One , and I will grant you another wish. You must also teach Damien the ways of the current trends on Earth. He will most likely kill someone if he is-_

"If he is what?", asked Damien. "It doesn't say anything after that , the letter just stopped", Kenny told him. "Maybe your Dad was in a rush to get that letter to you", he continued. This is probably one of the stupidest pranks that anyone has ever tried to pull on me . Kenny , immortal? C'mon , that's one of the stupidest things I've ever heard of . I checked the time on my phone. 6:25 PM . Meh , i should go home. Today was pretty lame . "Hey guys", said a gloomy voice. "What's up Kyle!? How you're doing dude?", Kenny said. Kyle? Kyle is back? "I'm alright. just hanging in there", he said . I looked at him , he seemed pretty down. He looked over at Damien , who was still washing his face , and then looked back at us. "What's that kid doing?", he asked us. I guess he couldn't tell who it was since Damien's hands were constantly covering his face. "That's Damien dude. Remember him? He almost blew up Pip when we were in 3rd grade", I told him. "Yeah , and he turned me into a duckbill platypus remember", Kenny said a little angrily. I guess Damien heard that. Because he looked up at Kenny and then gave him the finger. "Oh yeah! I remember that, Jesus turned Kenny back to normal after the fight right?", Kyle asked laughing a little. I nodded trying to hold my laughter in. Kenny looked at us as if we were crazy. "So what's this whole letter thing about?", Kyle asked. I rolled my eyes. "You heard about that stupid thing?", I said. He nodded. "It's nothing , just some prank that Kenny and Damien tried to pull on me", I said. He looked at them both . But he looked at Damien more concerned. As if he thought Damien was telling the truth. "A prank about Jesus and Satan being gone?", he asked us. "It's not a prank!", Damien said. I rolled my eyes. Kenny was quiet , and so was Damien. I decided to break the silence.

"Hey Kyle , did you hear that Cartman got beat up by everyone in the 4th grade?", I asked hoping that this news would cheer him up a bit. He laughed. "Yeah! I saw it on Facebook , it was hilarious! Someone put a video on Youtube and Facebook too!", he said. "No way!", said Kenny. Kyle started messing around on his phone. "See look!", he said showing us a video of Cartman getting his ass kicked by everyone. "Isn't that the fat boy with issues?", Damien asked us. Kenny snickered and nodded. "Issues is a understatement", said Kyle. It was my turn to laugh. "Hey Kyle , are you coming back to school next week?, asked Kenny. Uh oh. I thought this question would make Kyle upset something but it didn't. "No. And I don't have to do those final exams", he bragged. "You lucky fuck!", I said. I was jealous. These tests take forever to do and are annoying. We joked around for a while Damien just sat and watched us. I guess being in Hell doesn't give you a sense of humor. We continued to mess around when we noticed that the street lights turned on. "Oh crap, what time is it!?", asked Kenny. I looked at my phone , it read 6:54 PM. "Oh crap! We gotta get home! Damien you should too, the town has a curfew because of a child killer. You should hurry home!", Kyle said. Damien nodded and started to run. "See ya guys later", I said while I ran too. Kenny waved goodbye and also started to run. Kyle walked home. Why the hell would he walk? No , a better question is why the heck was Damien running off somewhere? Can't he just teleport back to hell or something?

**Chapter 8  
****Help From A Familiar Face  
****Tammy**

Finally , The school was about to be over! _I'm officially a 6th grader,_ Tammy thought. She looked at the clock. It was 2:53 Pm. _Hurry up clock!,_ she impatiently thought. She felt her phone vibrate. She looked at it and it read one text message from Dave Darsky. **Wanna celebrate the end of the school year at T.G.I Fridays? ;)**, it read. She rolled her eyes. **No, **she simply replied on her phone , a phone which was more simpler and cheaper than Kenny McCormick. She looked at the clock again it was 2:55 PM. Her family is poor and slowly falling apart due to alcohol and domestic violence. But somehow , just somehow , financially , they can get by. Her phone vibrated again. Her teacher looked around. Knowing that someone in the classroom is texting. Even on the last day of school this lady wouldn't give her students a break. But she didn't suspect Tammy Warner , the poorest girl in the school. How could she afford a cell phone? How could she even afford getting into school? It doesn't matter anymore because Tammy was no longer her student.

Tammy looked up. She hid her phone besides her knee. **Are you sure? :) **, read the new text message. **I'm positive,** she texted back. _That asshole isn't taking advantage of me again,_ she thought. She yawned and once again her phone vibrated. **Don't be a bitch Tammy**, said the message. Tammy was going to reply back but the bell finally rang. _Freedom at last . . . oh no, I forgot to clean_ _out my__ locker,_ she thought. She hurried out of the classroom and into the hallway where hundreds of students were celebrating and shouting about the end of the school year. She made it to her locker when someone tapped her shoulder. She turned hoping it would be one of her friends , but only to be disappointed to see Dave Darsky in front of her. The asshole who knew how to take advantage of her. She turned back to her locker and started to clean it out old pencils and useless papers. "What're you doing after school Tammy?", he asked. She ignored him and continued to throw out the useless junk. He grabbed her by the arm and turned her around. "What's your problem asshole!?", she asked angrily."I'm talking to you!", he said. "I don't give a give a crap if you're talking to me!", she said to him as she tried to walk away. He turned Tammy around again and was met with a slap to his face. He threw her against the lockers in anger. The other students stopped and started to watch. But no one helped.

He held her against the lockers and smiled. "All I wanna do is take you out to eat", he said with some perversion in his voice. "Bullshit!", Tammy said trying to push him off. "Stop trying to fight it Tammy , you know you wanna", he said smiling. "No I fucking don't! I made a mistake once , and I'm not doing it again!", she yelled again. "Stop making a scene!", Dave said angrily. "I'm not the one making a scene you are! You've got me against the lockers and everyone is looking!", she shot back. "Just come with me!", he said as he pulled her towards an exit of the school. "I said no!", Tammy yelled as she pulled away and spit in his face. "YOU FUCKING BITCH!", he screamed. He flung his fist back ready to hit her. Some of the students gasped and Tammy closed her eyes waiting to be hit. But Dave's fist never hit her. She opened her eyes and saw Dave on the ground being pummeled by some kid in a orange parkour. _Looks like someone grew a pair,_ she thought. Dave shoved him off and managed to get back up. Both boys were ready to fight. "She's mine you little asshole! She my bitch!", Dave said to the kid. "I don't fucking belong to you asshole!", Tammy said. Dave looked at her. "YES YOU FUCKING DO!", he shouted at the top of his lungs. The kid in the orange took advantage of the distraction Tammy gave him and planted his fist into Dave's nose , causing him to fall. The boy jumped on him and started to pound his face in. "Fuck that asshole up Kenny!", said another boy with a blue hat. Other students cheered the boy on. The fight stopped once the school counselor came running into the hallway and grabbed the boy in orange and started to drag him away. Dave got up and tried to take advantage , but the boy swung his legs up. His feet rocked Dave's right in the jaw and he fell to the floor out could. The other students cheered.

"Kenny , Kenny stop now!", said Mr. Mackey. The guidance counselor looked at Dave and was horrified. "Kenny look at what you did , you beat that boy senseless! His blood is all over him! You're gonna tell me everything you did m'kay!", said Mr. Mackey. "That asshole was about to hit that girl over there!", said the boy in the blue hat. "Yeah!", said all the students in the hallway. "He's right sir! That boy saved me from getting punched in the face!", Tammy said to Mr. Mackey. She noticed that the boy blushed a little. "Kenny , you got into a fight on the last day of school , I'm gonna let you off easy and just give you a weeks worth of detention for the 1st week next year m'kay? Stay here while I get a janitor to clean this mess up", he said as he left. To her surprise , the boy actually stayed. Other students started to leave but Tammy and the boys friends stayed. She walked up to him and he looked up at her. "Hi", she said to him a little shy. "Hi , are you OK?", he asked her. She nodded. "He didn't hurt you or anything did he?", the boy asked. "No , but he got hurt", she replied with a grin on her face. "I'm glad you're OK , I don't know why anyone didn't help you", he said. "Why are you so concerned? I already said I'm alright", she said smiling a little. "Well because , um , you know . . . guys who hit girls are dicks", he replied turning a little red. She looked at him. _He's kinda cute,_ she thought. Mr. Mackey came back and a janitor was with him. "C'mon Kenny , I called your parents and we gotta fill out some paper work m'kay?" he said. The boy nodded and stated walking with him. "Hey Kenny , do you want us to wait for you?", asked the other boy with the blue hat. He shook his head. "You guys go, it could be a while before I get outta here", he replied. He looked at Tammy and smiled. "Uh bye , I guess", he said. She smiled back and waved goodbye. She started to leave the school , and think about the boy. And not about how cute he was. _Kenny huh? Why does he look so familiar to me?,_ she thought as she walked home.

**Cool! Over 100 views! . . . and yet no one has given me an idea for a title :l. C'mon guys , help me out! Anyway , if you're wondering why Tammy doesn't recognize Kenny , I thought maybe it's because no one remembers that Kenny dies. And since he dies in The Ring , maybe Tammy forgot about him. And she doesn't show up in any other episodes after that too. Anyway , tell me how I'm doing so far and you know . . . give me ideas for a title :l.**


	7. Chapter 9-10 : Bullying

**Chapter 9**  
**Hurrying Home**  
**Butters**

Jeez , I gotta get home! I don't wanna get grounded again. My Mom and Dad will be awfully sore if I get home late. Especially since there's someone out there killing poor kids. I feel awfully sorry for the parents of those boys and girls. I wanna stay home until this person is caught! Heck , I haven't been able to do anything since the curfew has been put into effect. But now that I think about it , I don't want to! Trent Boyett is still out there , and I haven't seen him yet. And I don't think that the other fellas have either. I walked outta the classroom trying to get out of the door first , But everyone got there first, even Jimmy got through the door before me! Oh man , I gotta hurry home , maybe if I run through the hallways and run home maybe I can get there in time and not get grounded. Hmm lets see , it's 12:05 right now , and I gotta be home by 12:15 PM. The darn buses aren't here today! I think I can make it. Finally! Eric walked through the door and started running out of the school. Maybe he might get grounded too. Poor guy. I walked through the door and I saw Kenny tackle some kid to the floor! Oh no , not on the last day! I gotta get home! "Fuck that asshole up Kenny!", yelled out Stan. Other kids cheered Kenny on. But they all shut up once came along. "Kenny , Kenny stop now!", he yelled at him. Uh oh , I don't think I should be here. I'm gonna leave while I got the chance. Everyone is still watching.

Hurray , no more school for me! It's a nice day out , school's over and I'm not gonna get grounded! I was running until I heard some more yelling. That voice sounds kinds familiar. Oh no , it's Trent Boyett! I started to run faster but then I stopped. He wasn't yelling at me. Where the heck is his yelling coming from? I stopped and I listened. I heard it coming from some bushes nearby. Why i decided to go near , I've got no clue. I peaked through the bushes and I saw Trent Boyett yell at . . . Eric Cartman? "It's been 2 weeks! And you haven't done shit you fat fuck!", Trent yelled. Eric was on his knees. Kinda looks like he was begging him. "Please! I'm telling you , I can get you all 3 of them at once , maybe even one at a time , just please don't give me a titty twister! I fucking hate titty twisters!", Eric begged. "I'm gonna give you 2 more weeks! you got that! 2 more!" After that , you're finished", yelled Trent. He punched Eric in the face and started to walk towards me. Oh Jesus! I ran as fast as my legs could carry me home. I don't wanna get a snuggie , 2 indian sunburns , a charlie horse , a 2nd degree titty twister , a swirly , a noogie , or a polish bike ride! I don't wanna go to the hospital again! I got home and slammed the door behind me. I hope I didn't make a ruckus. I saw my Dad come down the stairs. "Hi Dad!", I said to him. "Don't you hi Dad me , you little punk! Do you know what time it is !?", he yelled at me. I looked at a clock on our wall. It was 12:24PM. Oh hamburgers.

**Chapter 10  
****Getting Payback  
****2 weeks ago  
****Trent**

The prison cell opened. Trent looked up to see what the guards wanted. It wasn't time for breakfast. He had woken up 2 hours earlier than he was supposed to. A guard came to him and looked down at him as if he was the scum of the Earth. "You're free to go Trent", he said to him. Trent was surprised. He was supposed to be released in 5 years , when he was 15. He wanted to question the guard about his release but decided not to. He wasn't going to question his freedom. He got up and started to head for the exit. He didn't even bother to get his old things back. He didn't even answer another guard when he was asked on where he was gonna go now. He didn't care for that. He had business to take care of. 4 shit heads that got the best of him the last time he got out. He sure in hell wasn't gonna fuck it up this time. He wanted all of them. He left the prison building and waited for one of the guards to take him back to South Park. He couldn't wait to get back. It was around 6:45 AM. It was gonna be a 2 hour ride to get back to that shit hole of a town he called home. He didn't care though. He rested his head in the back seat of the car and plotted. _I don't just want retribution this time , I want blood . . . but who the hell got me outta there?,_ he thought. He opened his eyes and he was there. Already? Has time flied by that quickly? He yawned. "You can stop here", Trent said. The guard stopped the car and Trent got out. "So long Trent , good luck with parole and all that", the guard said to him. Trent waved goodbye to him and looked up at his stop. South Park clenched his fists. He thought about pre-school and the day he got out. _Those shitheads got the better of me last time but this time I'm gonna put them in body bags!,_ he thought.

He sat near a wall and waited patiently. He didn't care if he had to sit there until 3 PM. But then something caught his eye. The doors to the school opened and Butters came running out like a lunatic. "What the fuck?", he said to himself. _Do they know I'm out already? Damn it. I don't care about Butters anymore. I got my revenge on him last time and there's no need to punish him again,_ he thought. He heard the doors open again and he smiled this time. Eric Cartman was running out like a lunatic this time. _That fat lard will do,_ he thought. He started to follow him quietly. Just a few seconds later , Cartman ran started to out of breath and started to walk. "The human body is not meant to move quickly like this". Cartman said as he panted. _This is it , this my chance!,_ Trent thought. Trent ran up , grabbed Cartman by his shoulders , and threw him against a dumpster nearby. "I've been waiting for this!", he said with a sadistic smile on his face. Cartman tried to shout for help but Trent covered his mouth with his hand and punched him in the gut. "Trent please , don't , I'm begging you!", Cartman pleaded as he tried to squirm away. He shook his head and made his way toward him. "I CAN GET YOU THE OTHERS JUST DON'T HURT ME!", shouted Cartman. He stopped. This caught his attention. "How?", he asked. "I'm their friend! I'm pretty sure I can somehow get them to come to you", Cartman replied crying now. Trent frowned. "I'm gonna give you 2 weeks , after that you're done! You're officially my bitch , and if you try to get help from anyone again you're fucking dead! Understand me!?", Trent yelled. Cartman nodded. "You listen to me now and no one else, got it piggy?", Trent asked with a smile. Cartman nodded again. Trent kicked him to the floor and walked away. _What a pathetic fat fuck,_ Trent thought.

**So definetly not my best chapter or my longest one. Sorry Cartman fans but Trent Boyett is the Henry Bowers for this story. And like I said before I'm mixing up my own version. Cartman won't be the only one who's gonna be in Trent's gang. Wanna decide which character? I've thought of tell me how I'm doing and you know . . . give me an idea for a title :l**


	8. Chapter 11-12 : Opinions

**Chapter 11  
Ignorance**  
**Stan**

You know, when people play pranks, usually you fall for it and maybe sometimes you yourself will find it funny. But this has to be one of the worst pranks anyone has ever tried to pull on me. I expected more from Kenny too. But I gotta admit, adding Damien to the mix wasn't a bad idea. But c'mon. Kenny immortal? Satan in a relationship with Saddam Hussein? Kenny saving the world because he gave advice to Satan? Kenny a Keanu Reeves? Kenny in Hell? Jesus and Satan being gone from the world?

It was fun to play along. But it got to a point where it just got boring. I wanted to say something to Damien and Kenny but then Kyle showed up. Poor guy. The 3 of us could tell through his fake smiles and laughter that he was still down. I don't blame him. Enough time hasn't passed for him to get over Ike's death. It just pisses me off that some asshole out there is killing kids and is ruining our Summer. But this piece of shit is gonna get what's coming to him. And then our Summer will be awesome. Me and the others still gotta find a way to cheer Kyle up though. Today was a fuck up. If it wasn't for that stupid prank maybe we could've come up with something. Hell, maybe Kyle would've been cheered up by now too. I think I'll just have to get the others tomorrow and come up with something.

**Chapter 12  
****Open Minded  
****Kyle**

I didn't hear all of that letter, but I think I heard enough. Something waking up every 30 years to kill kids in South Park? Jesus and Satan gone? Damien with no powers? Why didn't Damien just teleport himself back to Hell or something? I noticed that he was running somewhere. For what though? I don't know if I'm just being stupid or if I'm desperate for closure, but I think I'll pray to Jesus for some guidance. He can probably help me with my parents too. I kneed in the middle of my room, closed my eyes and started to pray.

_Dear_ Jesus,  
_It's me Kyle. Do you remember me? Me and my friends got you killed when we went to rescue Santa? And I also stabbed you in your neck so you could save a rabbit? I'm still sorry about all of that. I'm not sure if you know yet, but my little brother Ike has died recently and I need someone who I can talk to so I can have closure. I also need you to help my parents because they're a complete mess. Please Jesus, I really need you right now._

I opened my eyes and looked around. Nothing. He usually shows up. I prayed 3 more times and still nothing. Maybe he's busy at the church or he could be helping someone else right now. But he usually comes to us when we really need him. This wasn't just some huge favor I needed. This was real help. Maybe I'll try again tomorrow.

It was weird seeing Damien again. He washing his face with the water from Stark's Pond and claimed that the prank that him and Kenny were trying to pull wasn't one at all. He was pretty serious about it. Kenny looked at me and Stan funny when we mentioned about the whole platypus thing. Today just plain sucked. Kenny's letter mentioned something about a creature waking up every 30 years to kill and feed on kids. I guess I'm going crazy if I actually am paying attention to this letter. A lot of kids have died this year. I should talk to Damien he should know more about this stuff.

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while guys. I've had family over and they wouldn't let me use my laptop and I've been having a little bit of writer's block too. This isn't my best chapter either but don't worry, chapters 13 and 14 are already in progress. I've also decided to change the prologue to the story since it sounds like a prologue to Part 2 of this story. Tell me how I'm doing so far and you know . . . give me ideas for a title :l.**


	9. Chapter 13-14: Getting friends

**Chapter 13:**  
**No Clue**  
**Damien**

A week has passed since I spoke with those boys. I feel insulted. The one in the blue hat laughed at my father. And yet I too was surprised. I can't believe my father cried. I need the help of the one called Kenny if I'm going to defeat this entity. The boy in the blue hat thought I was trying to play some type of trick on him. He is a fool! I am the son of Satan! I am above of trying to play childish pranks on others. Those others 2 though . . . Kenny, and the boy with the green hat, they know something. I've walked on this Earth for many years, and I can tell when something is bothering someone. There facial expressions said it all. I never cared though. Their business was their business, and my business was my business. This however is different. They know something and I need to know what the hell it is. I reread the letter my Father left me over and over again. This doesn't make any sense to me. How could something be powerful enough to kill my father? This is frustrating! This feeling called frustration is frustrating! These stupid emotions have been nothing but a complete annoyance! When I was watching TV the other day I came across a movie of a man with a burnt face killing teenagers in their dreams. At first I laughed at the pathetic teenagers, but then fear took over me when I decided to get rest. What if he were to come in my dreams? What if those girls start singing? How am I supposed to tell what's real and what isn't!?

I've been reading books on how to try and defeat this damn entity but I don't even know where to start. The only things I've come across are things called Sasquatches, a Lochness Monster, Aliens, Werewolves, Zombies and Vampires. But these are all mythical creatures and I doubt any of these can kill my father. He didn't even give me any clues on how this damn thing could look like. How can I fight something if I don't know what it looks like? All of those other creatures can kill, I'm sure of it, and I'm positive they can all leave a trace. Their footprints, hair, saliva and anything else they could drop behind so I can get a clue. I need to wait for anther child to be killed. But what if they aren't killed? What if this thing knows what it's doing? Does it leave any traces? I have more questions than I have answers. Maybe those who have been killed already can help. A newspaper can help me. What time is it? I looked at the clock on the wall. 5:30 PM huh? I have enough time to go find one somewhere in this town. I opened the door to leave but I instead was met by someone. "What do you want?", I asked him. "I wanted to hang out", he said. "Don't lie to me", I said. "I'm not!", he claimed. "Move, I have to be somewhere", I said as I shoved him out of my way. "Where are you going?", he asked. "Why do you care!?", I shouted angrily. "Because I believe you! My little brother died and if this thing really exists, then I want to kill it as much as you do!", he shouted back. I stopped dead in my tracks and looked back at him. I looked at his face and I knew he was serious. "What's your name?", I asked him. "It's Kyle Broflowski", he replied. "You may tag along with me, but you will tell me everything about what happened to your brother."

**Chapter 14:  
****Helping  
Kyle**

"Why?", I asked him. He sighed. "In my Father's letter, he told me that this entity likes to prey upon children", he said. I thought about Ike and his murder. No one was caught. Jimmy's dad was the first one to see Ike. And he said no one was in sight. No one. I told Damien everything I knew about the murder and he asked me something weird. "Take me to where he was killed", he said. "Why?", I asked. "For a damn clue you fool!", he said angrily. "Calm down!", I said. I led him to where Ike was killed. Who's tagging along with who now bitch? He looked around. "Nothing", he said. "What?", I asked. "There's nothing here! Not a footprint, no hair, no saliva, nothing!", he shouted. What the fuck is he talking about? He walked back and forth angrily and then stopped. "Are you OK?", I asked him. "Look", he said pointing to something. It was a storm drain. "What about it?", I asked him. "Think about it stupid! What if your brother's murderer hid there, waited for him, and fled the moment your brother screamed because of his pain?", he said. I thought about the possibility.

"I doubt it!", I said. "Why?", he asked angrily. "You're a very angry person you know that? It's because the week before, there was a huge blizzard here in South Park. The worst we've ever had. The next week all the snow melted and all that water almost flooded South Park. There's no way someone could've stood in there. And besides, how would they be able to get in there?", I said. He looked down at the ground. He looked defeated. He knew I was right. But he was also kinda right. It made sense to me. If you're strong enough you could lift that thing up just like you can do with a sewer plate. But why would someone want to go through all that effort just to kill a little kid? "Kyle, how many children have died this year?", Damien asked. That's a tough one for me to remember. But I can guess. "I think so far, there are 9 murders, including my brother, 4 missing, and 5 kids who have ended up dead", I said. Damien sighed. "We must do something and fast", he said

**Took a while but here's another update. Tell me how I'm doing so far and you know . . . give me ideas for a title :l**


End file.
